With the advent of the computer age, computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications that help them write, calculate, organize, prepare presentations, send and receive electronic mail, make music, and the like. For example, electronic mail systems allow users to send, receive, respond to and store a variety of mail messages and related information. Electronic calendar applications allow users to store, organize and view meeting dates and appointments. Electronic task management applications allow users to store, organize and view a variety of tasks that a user must complete or desires to complete according to various time schedules.
However, even with the available functionality of such systems, some users desire a short list of upcoming meetings, appointments or tasks. Indeed, many users of modern electronic calendar systems and task management applications often create paper “to-do” lists that they stick onto their computer monitors or place in a conspicuous location to remind them of upcoming meetings, appointments or tasks because of a tendency they have to prepare exhaustive calendars or task lists only to forget to review the calendars or task lists at a necessary frequency. Other users use paper calendar or time management systems for the same purpose.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an electronic user interface for providing an electronic “To-Do” list of upcoming events or tasks that may be populated from an electronic calendar application or task management application maintained separately by a user. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.